


"What's That Behind Your Back?"

by space_seals



Series: Descendants Drabbles [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_seals/pseuds/space_seals
Summary: Coalition is approaching and you're feeling down about having no date.





	"What's That Behind Your Back?"

Coalition is quickly approaching. A fact that makes you nervous, even after fighting a ship of pirates and recapturing a captive Prince Ben, the thought of dancing makes you cringe. Or maybe it's the fact that you don't want to be facing the crowd, alone, which by Auradon standards is a humiliating thing. Yet, even if someone did take you to coalition, there would be that sort of intimacy that you are not quite sure how to deal with.

"Has anyone asked you to coalition yet?" Lonnie asks you, leaning across the cafeteria table.

You sigh, swirling your spoon in your mac and cheese. "No, I'm not expecting anyone to either."

"Don't be like that, Y/N." Jane chides, placing her hands on yours. "They'd be stupid not to ask you!"

"They?" You arch an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'they'? Do you guys know something I don't?"

The pair exchange nervous glances. Lonnie more amused than Jane. Looks that make you suspicious. They never, ever, look like that unless they are cooking up some trouble.

"No..." they both drawl; Lonnie's lips raised in a slight smirk.

"Sure, whatever you say." You reply, not believing them in the slightest.

You carry on spearing your mac and cheese; most of your attention on the book in front of you. The rules and expectations of governance. As Elsa's daughter, you have been primed to rule from the very day you were born. But you're not complaining, Evie has always said that you would be an amazing ruler... you only hope that she'd be allowed to rule by your side. The throne wouldn't feel complete without her by your side.

Yet, while you say that, you aren't even sure if she likes you back. Sure, you're close friends but there hasn't been any signs that there could be anything more. At least from what you've seen. Lonnie and Jane think differently, but you know that there's no way a girl like Evie can love a girl like you.

Once upon a time, Mal had even mused that you and Evie would be a power couple. Pairing your ambition with Evie's work ethic, the pair of you would be unstoppable. The VKs had even joked that you could both even rule Auradon and no one would say no. But did Evie ever say anything? Never.

From the corner of your eye, you see Lonnie and Jane nudging each other. Grinning from ear to ear.

"Here she comes. Look." Lonnie hisses to Jane who replies with an:

"Ooh I'm excited!"

As you look over your shoulder into the middle of the cafeteria, you watch as Evie walks closer to you. All eyes on her, as she bites her lips in nerves.

You frown. "What is this? What's happening?"

Evie smiles, that lovely, gentle smile that you have fallen irrevocably in love with. She stops in front you of you, pushing her blue hair over her shoulder with one hand. The other hand, however, seems to be holding something behind her back.

"Evie, what's that behind your back?" You asks, smiling slightly; with a raised brow.

"Y/N, will you go to coalition with me?" She smiles, face slightly blushed.

"As a friend?"

"No. As my girlfriend. As my princess."

You hurry to stand, facing her with your mouth slightly agape. Boy, are your friends going to make you eat your words. Feeling your face turn a bright shade of scarlet, you nod quickly.

"Yes. Yes. Of course, Evie, yes!" You squeal, grabbing her in a hug.

Her smile beams ear to ear, hugging you back with a relieved laugh.

"Thank goodness! I wasn't sure if you'd say yes..."

"Why wouldn't I?" You ask, pulling back from her "Evie, you always have been and always will be the keeper of my heart."

You watch as her eyes well up in tears, finally finding someone who loves her for who she is. It isn't long before your eyes follow suit. Finally, your dream is coming true.

"One more thing." She says, pulling the hidden item from behind her back.

A bouquet of blue and white roses, wrapped in a sky blue ribbon. You take them into your hands gingerly, smelling the fresh scent of the flowers.

"I picked them myself. My favourite colour and your own, I hope you like them." She says softly, tenderly.

"They're perfect." You say, smiling back at Evie. "Thank you so, so much. This means the whole world to me."

"Me too, Y/N, me too."

As you smile widely at each other, the cafeteria breaks into cheers and applause. Lonnie and Jane can't stop grinning; while the rest of the VKs shout "Finally!" and "You two took your time!". Grasping a hold of Evie's hand, you cannot but help think that for once, you might not mind dancing.


End file.
